


Запотевшее стекло

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«А вдруг он сейчас стоит внизу, в кромешной тьме, и тоже прощается со своим прошлым – ведь кроме магии бывают на свете еще и чудеса. Правда?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запотевшее стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в 2012 году.

Ключ в замочной скважине поворачивается на удивление легко – как будто эту дверь открывали в последний раз только вчера, а не несколько лет назад. Никакого затхлого, спертого воздуха, вопреки моим опасениям, в квартире нет. Наоборот, свежо и ощутимо прохладно – ну конечно, снова виной всему эти здоровенные щели в старых оконных рамах, до которых ни у кого никогда не доходили руки, а если точнее – не хотелось тратить бесценное время даже на пару взмахов волшебной палочкой. 

Отродясь не видавшая ремонта квартира в старом доме, знакомый скрип паркета на пороге единственной комнаты, маггловский обогреватель, оставленный на все эти годы включенным в розетку; на низком столике у незастеленной кровати два пустых бокала с подкрашенными выпитым когда-то давным-давно красным вином донышками. Если бы не толстый слой пыли, можно было бы подумать, что только вчера здесь проводила приятный вечер влюбленная пара. 

А ведь я пришел прощаться. Знаю, глупо было приходить – только лишнюю встряску получить, да вновь взбаламутить едва осевшую на дно горькую взвесь собственных ошибок и несбывшихся надежд. Не надо было приходить, стоило просто отдать риелтору ключ, и фирма сама навела бы здесь порядок и привезла мне на дом забытые вещи, но я в нелепом порыве сентиментальности пришел. Купил по пути и привычке две бутылки вина, пачку сигарет и пошел справлять поминки по одной очень важной, но давно закончившейся части своей жизни. 

И холодно здесь чертовски. По-прежнему.

Включаю обогреватель (надо же, работает!), накладываю очищающие чары на старый бокал, наливаю вино, и, как в детстве, сажусь на подоконник с ногами, чтобы повспоминать. 

~*~*~*~

– Ну заходи же скорее, черт! – я нелепо суечусь в узкой прихожей, стягивая с Северуса теплую мантию и пытаясь сразу же пробраться пальцами в вырез старомодной рубашки, тяну его на себя и одновременно мешаю пройти.

– Руки холодные, – шипит в ответ Северус, но не отстраняется – наоборот, по-змеиному изогнувшись, скользит, прижимая меня к себе, в узкий просвет между моим боком и стеной, – и обогреватель опять не включил. 

– Я сам пришел десять минут назад, – улыбаюсь я, – так что замерзнуть еще не успел. Зато успел открыть скотч и даже выпить рюмку. 

– И покурить успел, – беззлобно ворчит мой возлюбленный и почти касается носом моего рта, словно только для того, чтобы проверить, не ошибся ли он, в сотый раз констатируя мою невинную зависимость. 

Но меня ему не обмануть, я слишком хорошо знаю его самого, и его привычки, и то, что он на самом деле думает, и чего хочет, исправно приходя раз в две недели в наше уютное тайное гнездышко. Пусть говорит, ворчит, читает показательные нотации, брезгливо раздувает ноздри – я-то знаю, что он ждет того же, чего эти долгие недели так жду я сам. И только я касаюсь его губ, как весь окружающий мир меркнет – работа, газеты, друзья, дети и Джинни становятся не более чем фантомами вокруг реальных нас.

~*~*~*~

Забытое вино отставлено в сторону, сигарета давно догорела до фильтра и осыпала мои брюки пеплом – ерунда, конечно, но эта серость на черной ткани и эта серая пушистая пыль вокруг, они словно служат живописной иллюстрацией серости моей сегодняшней жизни. Когда-то я считал чуть ли не часы, оставшиеся до нашей очередной встречи с Северусом – шпионы долбанные – теперь листки календаря отмеряют время до дня, который я проведу наедине с Джейми, Алом и Лили. А чего еще ждать я пока так и не придумал. 

~*~*~*~

– Как жена поживает, Поттер? – я вздрагиваю и, желая притвориться, что всему виной вечный холод, натягиваю простынь на голые плечи. Северус не обращает ровным счетом никакого внимания на мои терзания, он затягивается глубоко, так глубоко и со вкусом, что никогда не скажешь, что этот человек закурил совсем недавно. – Дети здоровы? 

Светский тон. Несцеженный яд.

– Да, спасибо, – я не говорю больше ничего, просто смотрю, как он раздраженно тушит сигарету о дно стеклянной пепельницы, и пытаюсь понять, в какой момент боль, которую мы причиняем друг другу, стала сильнее страсти, острее чувств. Я, наверное, ужасный человек, но я не желаю чувствовать себя виноватым. А где его носило так долго, что я успел построить собственную жизнь без него? 

~*~*~*~

И вот однажды он просто не приходит. Я узнаю все следующим же утром: здоров, в порядке, ходит на работу. Понимаю все и сразу – на самом деле, я давно ждал, когда же это наконец случится, утешая себя перед сном забитыми «все обойдется» и «только не со мной». Но я все равно прихожу сюда еще и еще, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем, стою вот у этого самого окна и каждый вечер, невзирая ни на что, взмахиваю палочкой, оживляя на стекле наш тайный сигнал, и даже пару раз ухитряюсь разглядеть мгновенно удаляющийся узкий черный силуэт на фоне свежевыпавшего снега. 

~*~*~*~

Бракоразводный процесс проходит на удивление гладко, чего никак не ожидали пресса и большая часть нашего обширного семейства. Зато я давно знал, что будет именно так – Мерлин, ну не дура же моя жена – она всегда превосходно понимала, что у меня кто-то есть, разве что вряд ли могла вычислить, кто это. И когда Лили вслед за старшими братьями впервые уезжает в Хогвартс, Джиневра просто наливает нам чая с ежевикой, садится за кухонный стол напротив меня, греет о чашку озябшие руки и говорит, что больше не может смотреть, как я усыхаю на ее глазах. А мне больше всего на свете в это мгновение вдруг эгоистично хочется закричать, чтобы она не смела меня бросать, потому что ради нее, и ради наших детей, и ради видимости идеальной ячейки общества я уже успел лишиться того, что делало мою жизнь полной. Но я сдерживаюсь, плачу вместе с ней на прощанье, отдаю все до последнего кната, мотаюсь по друзьям и со следующей зарплаты снимаю квартиру рядом с Косой аллеей. А потом хозяйка тоже разводится с мужем, и мне приходится съехать в окрестности Хогсмида, потом обратно в Лондон, а потом я чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни напиваюсь вдребезги и приползаю на порог дома Северуса абсолютно невменяемый и крайне несчастный. 

Что там было, я помню плохо, но наутро мне ясно одно – кто угодно во всей галактике, но только не Северус Снейп будет ждать, пока Гарри Поттер наиграется в семью и изволит найти для него время. Что ж, это больно, и это именно то, что я от него ожидал.

~*~*~*~

Прикончив первую бутылку вина, я снова закуриваю и сползаю с подоконника. Уже поздний вечер, и ноги чувствуют себя не слишком уверенно, а еще нужно немного прибраться, чтобы завтра встретить риелтора в чистой квартире без следа обитания в ней членов магического общества. Двигаться не хочется совсем, зато есть желание позвонить в контору по работе с недвижимостью и отменить все к чертям собачьим, потому что из-за выпитого вина вдруг кажется, что решение продать эту квартиру – ошибка. Да, я долгое время не мог не то что жить, а даже находиться здесь, да, я устал менять одно съемное жилье на другое, и наконец, да, у меня недостаточно денег, чтобы просто купить себе дом и начать все сначала. 

Миллион «да», и только парочка пьяных «а вдруг». 

А вдруг это место – мой последний шанс его вернуть? А вдруг он сейчас стоит внизу, в кромешной тьме, и тоже прощается со своим прошлым – ведь кроме магии бывают на свете еще и чудеса. Правда?

И я, повинуясь внезапному умопомрачению, взмахиваю палочкой, оживляя наш старый, все еще преданно ждущий своего часа, условный знак: на вмиг запотевшем оконном стекле проступают крупные буквы «Поднимайся», а потом стою, вжавшись горящей щекой в прохладную штукатурку на стене, и представляю себе, как Северус внизу изумленно приподнимает бровь; сжимает узкие сухие губы, сомневаясь, желая поступить правильно; как и прежде, проигрывает эту битву с самим собой, встряхивает волосами и решительно распахивает подъездную дверь; чеканя шаг, поднимается на пятый этаж и…

Стук в дверь выводит меня из оцепенения.

Стук в дверь заставляет мое сердце колотиться с такой силой, что до разрыва недалеко.

Коленки дрожат, как сумасшедшие, а пальцы едва не выпускают из рук пустой бокал.

Это не может быть он, потому что так на свете не бывает. Это просто старый седой сосед увидел, что горит свет, и, решив, что въехали новые жильцы, пришел знакомиться. Это коммивояжеры, или я кого-то внизу затопил, и плевать на то, что не открывал воду – трубы старые, могли лопнуть. Или – точно! – это риелтор решил зайти, чтобы подписать какие-то забытые бумаги. Но вдруг ожившие ноги уже несут в прихожую с такой легкостью, словно обуты в легендарные крылатые сандалии, а пальцы справляются с хитроумным замком куда быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше.

– Как ты сумел разглядеть меня в такой темноте?

Северус.  
Я что, тебя наколдовал? Придумал?

– Я не видел тебя, – я мог только шептать от изумления и счастья. – Темно же совсем там. А тут свет. Яркий, – язык не слушается, мысли путаются – глупо как, сил нет. 

У него глаза остекленели, кажется, не меньше моего, а потом он вдруг рысью мчится в комнату, я за ним, чтобы как раз успеть увидеть, что он пытается разглядеть в окно хоть что-то – бесполезно, можно увидеть только темноту и отражение ветхой люстры на чернильном стекле. Я подхожу, тихо, почувствовав отчего-то прилив сил, и он поворачивается, услышав мои шаги, кивает – да, темно, и не видно ни зги – и закрывает глаза. 

Что? Ну что, черт возьми?

Кто-то должен что-то сделать прямо сейчас, а то волшебство момента рассыплется, и придется говорить, а я совсем не могу, уже и думаю-то с трудом, только собственное сердце в ушах бухает. Нужно – это хорошее слово, оно часто спасает в самых критических ситуациях, и я говорю себе «нужно», и «отомри», и «ну давай уже, решайся, идиот», хватаю его лицо ладонями, встаю на цыпочки и начинаю покрывать поцелуями закрытые глаза, и нос, и щеки, и сжатые точно как я придумал губы, а потом отрываюсь и начинаю рассматривать. Он такой же, вот только в висках засеребрилась седина – но это ерунда, мелочи, еще есть время, еще не поздно.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь, что еще не поздно, Поттер? – он открывает глаза, и я как обычно вздрагиваю от этой проницательности.

– Нет, не поздно, – расцветаю я в улыбке, ведь он уже сказал все, что мне нужно было услышать. – Еще только одиннадцать, и у меня есть вино. Одну бутылку я правда уже успел выпить.

– И покурить? – отвечает мне в тон Северус и кивает на пепельницу с десятком окурков. – Мне-то хоть оставил?

~конец~


End file.
